Desolate Protocal: Xenocide
by helljumper36
Summary: A marine captain and his unit are dropped into a jungle. Upon arrival, they find an old enemy:the Aliens!


**DESOLATE PROTOCAL : XENOCIDE**

Somewhere over an unknown planet,June 4th,3560 A.D.

Captain Jay Freizer felt the wind rush past him as he fell through the atmosphere. When he had joined the Airborne branch of the United States Colonial Marine Corps twenty-two years earlier,he had known what "airborne" meant. He had,however,not supposed it meant falling out of a burning dropship with an old parachute fixed to his back at 180 mph.

And that was what he was doing now.

In all his life,Jay Freizer had never imagined he would do the things he had done and see the things he had seen. His first marriage turned out to be none other than Ellen Ripley,the woman who had saved Earth from alien attack several times. Unfourtanately,ten years after their first daughter,Amanda had been born,she was killed by a Ghost in an RIA black-op. Freizer had seen alien larva pop out of soldiers' chests. He had seen his own daughter stabbed and had seen an empathetic crossbreed turn into an alien queen and try to kill them all. Only the courage of his cyborg girlfriend had saved him and his XO from dying. He had sat in grief over her death until an engagement against the Seps where she reappeared to save them (without any clothes on,of course) from annihilation once again.

And here he was,falling through the sky at 180 mph.

He hoped the other troops had survived. His XO Casey Noble had been a Ghost until his girlfriend had turned into a queen and,well,you know.

His girlfriend,Lieutenant Teri McKnight was probably still on the mothership,the U.S.S. Death Descending. The victim of another RIA black-op,Teri had been injected with a techno-organic nano-virus that took over her body,turning her into a cyborg with extreme strength,speed and agility. Her cybernetic frame allowed her to stay fit and slim through pregnancies and,uh,let's not go down that road.

It seemed kinda silly to him. After all he had been through,he was gonna die in a crash. Just because he didn't know how to open the fucking

parachute!

Freizer thought to himself,maybe its no too bad.I got to say goodbye before I left. We kissed. We uh,um,I guess "made love" is the appropriate term,the night before. The point is my life didn't suck.

Freizer scrolled through his helmet playlist. He cranked up the volume and closed his eyes as the first few bars of AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" began to blare through the headphones.

In fact,he was halfway through the first verse whan he hit the tree.

Y es,going 180 mph.

Lieutenant Teri McKnight watched the tactical view screen (TVS) from the bridge of the Death Descending. Several of the 501st Airborne Legion's dropships had been shot out of the sky and she subconciously knew there was a possibility that one of them was Jay's. Not likely though,a U-71 Jackdaw was a very hard vehicle to shoot down.

But the Seps had done amazing things in this war and it wasn't the first time they shot down a Jackdaw. McKnight had long since adopted the marine nickname for the troops of the Separatist Council. Military jargon was not her strongpoint but she managed.

She turned to the holographic figure standing on the tac-map. "Delta,give me a report on Captain Freizer."

Delta smiled. His self-image was that of an ancient warrior carrying an old rifle and a vest made out of someting called kevlar. "Captain Freizer has landed on site."

McKnight breathed a sigh of relief. Jay had a tendency to put himself in danger whether his troops' lives were at stake or not. His "flawless courage" was a direct result of P.T.S.D. He had, upon her return, refused to marry her for fear he would give her children that were like him: killers. He had lost one daughter and did not want to lose anymore who decided to follow his footsteps and join the marines. When given a choice to retire or stay, McKnight opted to stay in the Navy in order to be with him. He would go to Hell for her and she for him.

Freizer woke up, suprised to find himself in a tree. Whats more was that he found himself staring down at a four jawed mouth attached to a dreadlocked head with green eyes. Freizer hoped the whatever-it-was would take care of buisness quickly and painlessly.

It spoke. "Captain Freizer, we need you."

Freizer remembered now. The creature was Cheif, or that's what they called him since his name was virtually unpronounceable. Chief was their Predator military attache'. The Seps were threatening to take over his home planet.

Freizer groaned. "Right, Cheif. Um, could you cut me loose", he said looking at the tangle of branches and parachute cord around him. So the damn thing did open - on contact with an object.

Cheif pulled out 2 razor-sharp blades from a wrist attachment and began to saw through the thick paracord. "Did you enjoy the freefall sir?"

"Nah. The damn parachute wouldn't open."

"I understand your frustration at this. However, you survived and that is what's important." The large Predator finished cutting and lifted the captain down with one hand.

Freizer nodded and checked his pulse rifle. The sturdy, rugged weapon was basicly the modern version of an M4A1 assault rifle. It had a built in grenade launcher and a thirty-round magazine. The standard weapon for the Colonial Marines as well as the Schutzstaffel, the bodyguards of the Republican Executive branch. Freizer had often wondered about that name as it was the unit of Nazi troops trained as stormtroopers. Chief began to do likewise to his weapon, a shoulder-mounted energy cannon that tracked on infared. It was deuced effective provided the target had an infared signature and, xenomorphs, unfourtanately, don't.

Freizer shook his head. Stop thinking about the bugs. They were gone. Kaput. History. He personally had seen to that. " Where are the others?"

Cheif gestured. "In a clearing over there." The big Predator began walking towards it as Freizer followed. The trees gave way to sunlight and a gathering of marines huddled over a map. One stood up.

Lieutenant Casey Noble would have been recognizable even in full combat armor. His "sniper's crosshairs" emblems on his shoulder pads and chestplate distinguished him. His lightly tanned face and buck-toothed smile were obvious even through the jungle gloom. He threw a casual salute. "Hello sir. We've been waiting."

Freizer smiled. He was older and had amore deeply tanned face but the two could pass as "unidentical" twins. Though Casey was Hispanic and Freizer had more of a German complexion, the true difference was simply hair color and Freizer's could pass for dyed blonde. Two years ago, however, they weren't such good friends. As it turned out, Noble was the Ghost that had killed Ellen Ripley in an effort to keep the information she held secret. Needless to say, it didn't work as Freizer and Noble had already been through four operations with the aliens or bugs as they were called. Noble's MK5 sniper rifle with holographic scope hung loosely by his side.

First Sergeant Miranda E. Selkirk was the attractive shorthaired black woman who truely ran the company. She had been a close friend of Freizer's for many years since his enlistment. She had been with Freizer, Noble, and an NCO named Harris on their first xenomorph encounter. Selkirk had been shot by a scientist named Wong after they removed a chestburster from her and Harris had died covering their ass.

Corporal Tai "Taiwan" Chang was a brawler in his best mood. He had been in more fights than the whole company put together. He had been a Yakuza in his younger days and could handle a pistol better than anyone here. His tattoos were visible on his arms as he was wearing a sleeveless shirt

Bounty hunter Aurora Dawes squatted a few feet away holding a more sophisticated .50 caliber bolt-action Orion MK9 sniper rifle. She, for the three months she'd been with the company, was Noble's new lover and an accurate shot. Deadly girl.

The other six marines he didn't know but hoped to learn their names quickly. Kneeling down he surveyed the map. "So we are here", he said pointing at a spot on the map.

"That would be correct sir." Noble shifted uneasily. "The rest of the dropships made it through but got torn up bad. They were blown off course and landed six miles from the drop zone."

"So as of now, we are the only Republican forces where we're supposed to be?"

" Yes sir."

"Shit." Freizer looked up and saw aflicker in the trees. Some rustling. "Cheif check that out." Freizer sat back down. Alarm bells sounded in his head. The big Predator stepped into the bushes.

An unearthly shriek emitted from the vegetation. Freizer had heard it too many times to mistake it for something else. " Chief, are you alright?" The whine of an energy cannon was barely aubible over the shrieking.

There was a hiss of dissipating acid. Cheif stepped out of the bushes with a slash across his jaw. Noble turned to Freizer, a look of shock across his face. "Bugs? Here? That's not possible, right?"

Freizer chambered a round into his pulse rifle. "We're about to find out, Casey." Stepping forward, he pointed the rifle and sprayed a burst of rounds into the greenery. A rapidly dissolving bug lay on the ground. It's elongated skull was still evident as well as it's blade-tipped tail. A huge claw was deteriorating. Freizer turned back. "It's a bug."

Noble shuddered and waved the group forward. Bugs, or, more appropriately, Xenomorphs, were violent bioforms that layed their eggs in the body of a suitable host (human, cat, dog, Vashin, Aakran, snake, bear, etc, etc...). Embryos hatched and burst violently out of the victim's chest. Nick-names for the various forms included: facehuggers (also called crabs), chestbursters (snakes or worms), drones, warriors, Praetorians, Swarm, Scorpions, Royal facehuggers (carrying queens or empresses), and a Queen or Empress which headed anest/hive (also called Big Momma).

The squad snaked forward, slowly. Noble slid up next to Freizer. " Dammit sir, I thought we wiped those assholes out."

" I know. We thought we did. I mean, we did destroy their main queen." Freizer hefted his assault rifle up to his shoulder. " But, we never found an empress."

McKnight snappped to attention and threw a salute to the admiral as he came throught the door. He was a fit, trrim man of about fifty and wore dress blues. He casually returned the salute. "Lieutenant."

"Sir." McKnight glanced around nervously. The possibility of Jay being lost was just too high. He was wearing a tracker that sent out a signal every hour - if he was alive. "Sir, we have reports that the dropship landings wer scattered. That flak really tore them up."

The admiral grimaced. "Those boys in the five-oh-one are really something. They'll pull through. Especially C company." The admiral turn to view the TVS.

A low whistle let out from the navigational officer. It was no secret that Jay was the commander of C company - or what was left of it. McKnight shuddered at what could happen. She had seen what the Seps did to people. People they caught.

Then, the radio erupted with the sound of a marine's voice.

"This is 1st platoon, Charlie company, Five-oh-one Airborne Legion. Any Republican unit?" Freizer held the radio up to his ear. "This is 1st platoon, Charlie company, Five-oh-one Airborne Legion." The radio buzzed and crackled. "This is the U.S.S. Death Descending, over."

Freizer breathed a sigh of relief. They had been at this for fifteen minutes and things had gotten a little tense. "Connect me to the admiral."

"I'm sorry mister but we don't have your identity or position. Without those, how are we supposed to know you're not a spy?"

Freizer exhaled in exasperation. He didn't have time for this. "Look buddy, I've got eleven goddamn marines down here." At this he made cross sign over his body. "I suggest you connect me to someone. Look, is there a lieutenant named McKnight there? She'll talk to me."

Lieutenant (j.g.) Johnson thrust the phone towards McKnight. "I've got an unidentified marine, says you'll talk to 'im."

McKnight took the phone from Johnson. "Hello?"

Jay's voice burst into her ear. "Teri? It ain't good. We've got bugs."

McKnight winced. "Jay, calm down. Bugs?"

"Bugs, Teri! The little facehugging bastards?"

"Oh." McKnight remembered what it was like to be in a room full of facehugged marines and scientist. Creepy. Disgusting, as it brought images of oral sex to mind. If you got facehugged, you were as good as dead.

A screech erupted from down the hall. Screams followed. McKnight set the phone down and turned towards the door. Stepping into the hallway, she drew a U LDD standard sidearm. Looking down the hall, she pointed the pistol and began to walk forward.

She never heard the drone drop down and wrap it's tail around her neck.

Freizer cursed. He handed the radio back to the marine he'd borrowed it from and waved his men forward. The platoon took up it's position and began to move. The tenseness of what was going on beared down on them all. The fact that him, Noble and Chief were the only ones who knew what a xenomorph was, was also disturbing. He didn't want to lose anymore men to the bugs.

Cheif froze abruptly. Freizer moved in closer. "What is it?"

"Xenomorphs."

A large Praetorian crashed through the jungle growth. The marines opened up on it with everything they had. The elite bug staggered from the impact but none of the 7.62 caliber bullets penetrated it's heavy skin. Several rounds from Dawes' rifle were needed to bring it down. Freizer watched as the creature's own blood dissolved it. They were lucky that the thing had been just as surprised as the marines and it hadn't opened up with acid spray.

Sudenly, all hell broke loose. Drones began to jump out of nowhere. Facehuggers launched themselves forward, looking for a host. Marines franticly sprayed bullets everywhere. Dawes dropped as a facehugger threatened her. Taiwan disappeared under a crowd of drones. Freizer launched an HE grenade into the middle of the swarm. Limbs flew everywhere. Heads flew around the clearing. And then, everything stopped.

Noble kneeled next to his fallen lover. The facehugger tightened it's tail and began it's work. The brutal process of setting an embryo into the victim. Freizer patted the younger man on the shoulder. "We're not out of that fight yet."

Noble looked up with pleading eyes. Freizer pulled out his monomolecuar bayonet. "Just like Miranda, huh?"

Selkirk and Noble grinned. Two years back, the same thing had happened to Selkirk. Due to the medical technology on board, they had sucessfully remove the chestburster without incident. And so, the marines began their trek forward.

McKnight woke up groggily. Looking down, she saw that the bugs had stuck her to the wall using some kind of adhesive coating. Turning to the side, she saw another crewman - with a facehugger attached to him.

Horrified, she looked at the view around her. Eggs were set around them on stone pedastals. Why were there aliens on board? She stared at the terrible picture before her. The ship was just another feeding ground for these things to-

One of the eggs opened.

McKnight struggled. The coating had her stuck to the wall very well. She watched the facehugger clamber it's way out of the egg. She had to get free. The little bastard turned towards her and launched itself.

The facehugger landed on her face. She felt the spider-like legs wrap around the side of her head. The long tail tightened around her neck. McKnight struggled. She couldn't breathe. She felt the probiscus slide into her throat as she lapsed into unconciousness.

Aurora Dawes felt as if a mask was being pulled from her face. Opening her eyes, she saw a marine pulling some sort of creature up. The marine smiled."Phew. I thought we lost you."

Aurora sat up. The captain came over and kneeled next to her. "So, are you ready?"

"For what?"

"For the basics in field surgery."

Aurora gave him a puzzled look. "Am I hurt?"

"You could say that. You see him?" The captain gestured towards a crab-like creature laying on the ground. "Well he took a fancy to you and now you're carryin' his babies." He shrugged "Best explaination I could do on short notice. Bottom line: if I don't do this, you've only got a few hours to live."

Aurora thought for a second. "Do it," she said with a determined look.

The captain made a quick cross sign over his body. "Pull off your shirt and bra."

Aurora hesitated. Selkirk smiled. "It's okay. I had the same thing happen."

When she had done this, Freizer drew a monomollecular blade from his boot. Placing the edge against her chest, he made an incision. Aurora gritted her teeth. Freizer set the knife down and inserted his hands. They felt cold. He grasped something and pullled it out.

At first, Aurora thought it was her heart. But further examination showed it to be a snake-like creature covered in red blood. A marine stapled the wound up and tossed her her clothing.

Freizer held up the almost fully developed chestburster. Although in this instance, it hadn't lived up to it's name. A few more hours, and this thing would've been tearing through Dawes' flesh. He tossed it to Cheif who, handled it as if it were radioactive. Whipping out his two blades, he sliced the larva straight down the middle. Bitterness towards these creatures was a good asset to have. They posed a huge threat on Cheif's home planet. Enough animosity , though, could get you killed.

RANDOM SENTENCE IN ALL CAPITALS!

McKnight staggered down the hall. She didn't know how she got free or why. But she knew what was inside of her. Pushing open the door to the infirmary, she locked the door and strapped herself into a medbed.

McKnight knew very well what was about to happen. She couldn't cry but she could feel emotions. The thought of never seeing Jay again was too much. She wondered how it felt to die. What would happen after the fact? Jay was Christian so he believed that a person either went to Heaven or Hell. McKnight just hadn't found a religion that suited her, though she wasn't going to join a fanatic cult, that's for sure. They forced too much on their followers and the Republic was cranking down on them left and right.

The first notion that it was time was a moving sensation in her chest. Then the pain shot through her like a lightning bolt. The chestburster swirled it's body around inside of her. The vicious tearing teeth began to rip flesh from inside out, layer by layer. Her cybernetic parts were stripped away just as easily as the human flesh. McKnight had heard of chestbursters from different creatures adopting their traits. Could this be the case?

Red blood from oxygen-rich bloood vessels stained the surface of her uniform. The center of her chest began to bulge. McKnight screamed. Her lungs had burst from the impact of the chestburster. She had no way of breathing. The surface of her uniform tore and ripped as the chestburster came into fresh air. It's head had a metallic appearance. The cybernetic components from her body _had_ transferred to the creature! The stories were -

Why was she still alive?

She loked at her chest and saw her organic and cybernetic parts reforming.


End file.
